


For Your Entertainment

by murasaki_gyps



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murasaki_gyps/pseuds/murasaki_gyps
Summary: "In short: JJ loves to sing, he loves to hear the sound his voice makes when is properly used and, above all, the sweet sensation it leaves at the bottom of his heart, that makes him feel lighter than usual.JJ loves to sing evenduring sex.It could've been a problem: fact is, Otabek hates cheesy things and Georgij has a penchant for gloominess. They could've felt disappointed or, even worst,offendedby his quirk: if you're trying your best and the person under you starts singing in the middle of the most intense exchange of kisses and moans, you could think they don't feel so involved in the whole matter.But Otabek and Georgij knows JJ well enough to understand there's nothing offensive in his most genuine display of affection. Yes, they both agree on the fact that they were quite puzzled the first few times it happened but when JJ laughs and looks at them with those big, liquid, baby blue eyes, he makes them both weak in the knees. So, he can honestly hum all the songs he wants, while moaning and arching his back under the weight of their bodies, they would never stop him.... but there's always an exception to the rule."





	For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, first of all, credits: this fic could not have existed without [FoggyDevil](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyDevil). No, I'm serious, she beta-ed it (THANK YOU, DEAR <3) and, more importantly, she gave me the prompt. We were talking about Otalerovich (another side note: this OT3 was born from our chats, again, without her I would've never think of shipping or writing about Georgij, JJ and Otabek TOGETHER) and we ended up joking about the fact JJ loves to sing so much, he starts humming songs _even while making sex_. With his two boyfriends. Ok, at first it seemed simply hilarious. Then I thought about our conv and... fic happened!  
>  So, thank you so much for giving me all this beautiful ideas (and check out her [Otalerovich tumblrog](https://otalerovich.tumblr.com/), it's wonderful <3). I hope you like this story and I hope to write again about the three of them together, because it was so funny writing this shot, srsly.  
> Have fun~!

_Close your eyes_   
_Not your mind_   
_Let me into your soul_   
_I'm a work it 'til you're totally blown_   
_**(For your entertainment | Adam Lambert)**_

JJ loves to sing.

He loves to sing every time he can, you could say singing is his most favorite activity besides skating: he sings when he wakes up, he sings in the shower, he sings during practice, when he's playing with his brothers and sisters, when he goes to university. He sings when he's sad to cheer himself up and he sings when he's happy to feel even happier. He sings for his family, his fans, his friends and, obviously, his lovers.

In short: JJ loves to sing, he loves to hear the sound his voice makes when is properly used and, above all, the sweet sensation it leaves at the bottom of his heart, that makes him feel lighter than usual.

JJ loves to sing even _during sex_.

It could've been a problem: fact is, Otabek hates cheesy things and Georgij has a penchant for gloominess. They could've felt disappointed or, even worst, _offended_ by his quirk: if you're trying your best and the person under you starts singing in the middle of the most intense exchange of kisses and moans, you could think they don't feel so involved in the whole matter.

But Otabek and Georgij knows JJ well enough to understand there's nothing offensive in his most genuine display of affection. Yes, they both agree on the fact that they were quite puzzled the first few times it happened but when JJ laughs and looks at them with those big, liquid, baby blue eyes, he makes them both weak in the knees. So, he can honestly hum all the songs he wants, while moaning and arching his back under the weight of their bodies, they would never stop him.

... but there's always an exception to the rule.

It's one of those evening when they're both focusing on him: Georgij is buried deep inside him, all slick with sweat and lube, and his hot breath is interspersed with the trail of light kisses he's leaving against the tender skin of his neck; Otabek's hand is gripping tightly one of his thighs, leaving five, red marks where his nails are deeply sunk into his muscles and, more importantly, there's his mouth. All he feels of his Kazakh boyfriend is his tongue, tickling and teasing every inch of his hot and stiffened skin, and the moist warmth that wraps around him with no escape, while Otabek sucks eagerly as if he was willing to drain him completely.

" _Love me two times, baby... uhuh"_ JJ hums, softly, laying on his side, and lets his boyfriends do whatever pleases them the most, five of his fingers lazily caressing Otabek's dark, wet locks and the other five interlaced with Georgij's slender ones. He doesn't even remember why they ended up like this and he doesn't honestly care: they were simply playing on the bed - or, more exactly, he was _teasing_ Otabek and Georgij, because it's always funny to watch the two of them teaming up, playfully tackling him against the mattress and giving him the kind of lessons he prefers the most. They didn't even undress completely: his t-shirt is still rolled up under his armpits and his pants got stuck around his knees but not even that detail matters.

JJ can still feel Georgij's taut and sweaty abdomen against his naked back, while he " _Love me twice, ba... ah_ " utters, hitting the first wrong note of the evening, when in a suddenly rougher thrust, his Russian boyfriend hits _him_ in the right place. He can still feel Otabek's fingertips stroking the most tender part of his inner thighs, while he " _Love me two times, b... oh_ " fails to hum, again, when the edge of Otabek's white teeth barely touches the base of his throbbing erection, titillating his most masochistic side.

He doesn't have the strength, though, to open his eyes and see the knowing look his boyfriends give each other, the way Georgij presses his chin against his tensed shoulder to peeks at Otabek's face. His expression is serious and extremely focused, even while his lips are wrapping in the most obscene shape around their Canadian boyfriend's length. On second thought, this was not a bright move for Georgij - the scene that unfolds in front of his eyes is enough to shake the remnants of his already inconsistent lucidity. JJ humming softly against his ear, almost begging him to " _fuck me like an animal_ " - it seems he has just switched to a new song, since he's still perfectly on key - doesn't exactly help, too, but Georgij still manages to nod toward Otabek, without having to say anything else. It takes only a quick glance or a rapid gesture of the hand or even a slight tilting of the head to understand what the other wants to say, by now, and Georgij would like to muse for hours about how _wonderful it is_ that their strange and complicated relationship is working so well, he's quickly being accepted in their already ingrained routine.

This is not what he says, though. When he raises his deep voice, what he murmurs into his Canadian boyfriend's ear is, "If that's what you want, my dear" and then his free hand, slides foreword to wrap around his neck, choking him lightly.

The first thrust is deep and hard enough to make JJ shiver in pleasure, electricity running down his spine and making his hips shaking, and it's in that exact moment that he feels _it_ , the top of Otabek's throat against the tip of his erection and his low, choked moan resonating all around his completely moist skin. He wants to _move_ , now, he desperately wants to sink even more in Otabek's greedy mouth but Georgij's the one who controls his movements, thrusting harder and deeper, and JJ immediately remembers the feeling of his throbbing erection burning him from the inside and leaving him almost breathless.

JJ has almost forgot even how to speak, when he notices he's completely trapped between the two of them in the way he likes the most. There's Georgij's hand squeezed around his neck that holds him still and there're Otabek's fingers that grip firmly his hip, forcing him to follow his Russian boyfriend's lead, the pace his thrusts dictate, letting him sink into his Kazakh boyfriend's mouth only when _he_ decides JJ can and they all know very well how _sadistic_ Georgij can become, when he wants to take his time and wearing them out, before finally satisfying the three of them.

But there's nothing slow or calculated in the way Georgij's moving behind and inside him: his pace is fast and hectic, JJ can feel him desperately trying to plunge deeper and deeper, trapped in between his clenched muscles. He can feel even how well his thrusts are tuning with the movements of Otabek's head, the way his mouth cruelly leaves him alone and then comes back, to wrap him completely and make him shiver even more. At this point JJ's not singing anymore, he's mewling slurred pleas in C minor, opening his eyes just to catch a glimpse of his Kazakh boyfriend using his free hand to relieve himself from some pressure, now that his voice is reaching the highest notes.

And then there're Georgij's sharp teeth sunk deeply in his shoulder, but not as deeply as the frantic thrusts that makes his hips buck back and forth. His entire world is limited to that hot, small space that exists between his boyfriend's mouth and his other boyfriend's groin; he feels like a boat, tossed around by the waves, and it aches so much he wants both to cum and resist the urge, only to make it last more. But then he can't stand it anymore, the warmth, the hot breaths, the husky whispers: he's being sucked and violated with so much ardor, it's like his boyfriends want to consume him under their palms. JJ's so overwhelmed he cums without a second thought, arching his back and resting his head against Georgij's shoulder, his voice a thin whisper without sound, while Otabek's swallows every drop of him, sucking away even his sanity.

He knows it's not the end, not yet, though. He lets Georgij keep on thrusting his body gone limp, he lets him enjoy the desperate clenching of his muscles before his release, all while Otabek kisses his way straight up his chest until reaching his neck and JJ feels him, heavy and hot, rubbing against his abdomen in search of relief. He would like to help him, even he feels numb and tired, but Georgij moves his hand first.

The moment his palm wraps around Otabek's already wet and throbbing erection, his Kazakh boyfriend lets out a low, mumbling groan, face pressed against his neck to inhale the pungent scent of his sweaty skin. JJ has only the strength to embrace him in his arms, while he moves in Georgij's hand and against him; he has only the strength to turn his head and meet his Russian boyfriend's lips, while Georgij's movements become so erratic there's not a pace to follow anymore.

JJ's body is hot and soft, his boyfriends wants only to desperately cling to him, because they're on the verge of drowning in too much pleasure, until they both finally cum, almost simultaneously, Georgij inside him and Otabek against his abdomen. JJ laughs softly in D major - his voice is starting to come back - because he likes _a lot_ the hot and moist feeling of being marked by their seed and his boyfriends know it very well.

He doesn't speak, however, not even when Georgij gently pulls out and spoons him, his white hands reaching Otabek's shoulder to try and embrace both of them. He lets them relax, while their still ragged breaths fill the room with a hushed sound, and listens to it in reverent silence.

"Mmh, you're unusually quiet this evening" Georgij murmurs softly against his still wet hair and "Yes..." Otabek replies, a shade of concern in his voice, because he knows JJ he's that type of person who can suddenly decide to surprise them with the first silly idea that crosses his mind.

"Well, I'm quiet because I'm listening to music".

His sentence is greeted by two puzzled looks and before one of his boyfriends can ask, " _What?_ ", he quickly explains, clicking his tongue, " _Your music_ , I mean. The sounds of your breaths, the beating of your hearts... I don't think it exists a more beautiful music than the one you make when we're together!".

Otabek is the first to speak - well, he only lets out an exasperated sigh, before pressing his forehead against JJ's chest in a resigned gesture. Then it's Georgij's turn to heartily giggle, simply delighted by those kind words.

Fact is, Otabek hates cheesy things and Georgij has a penchant for gloominess but they both love honesty and if there's something they love even more is the disconcertingly candid way in which JJ likes to show his love for them every time he can. And if it means he wants to _sing out loud_ how happy he is every time they're together, well, Georgij and Otabek won't stop him.

They'll help him _sing_ even more.


End file.
